


It Is Definitely A Trap

by Preludian_Staves



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: fan_flashworks, FemBagginshield, Female Bilbo Baggins/Female Thorin Oakenshield, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preludian_Staves/pseuds/Preludian_Staves
Summary: In which Bilba is convinced there is a trap waiting to happen.





	It Is Definitely A Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fan_flashworks' prompt _It's A Trap._

“It’s a trap,” Bilba stated firmly.

“No, it is not, beloved. No one intends to trap you in anything, beloved.” Thorin responds, shaking her head, slightly amused by the idea.

“Seems like it, given how the boys have been behaving over the past week. I’d say that means they have a trap set for someone, if not me,” Bilba answered, looking up at her with a small smile.

Now that Thorin thought about it, her nephews were up to something. Thorin also thought she had heard Bilba’s name whispered at least twice when she passed them in the hallways.

“They don’t mean any harm in their plots. You are one of their favorite people in this entire mountain, beloved.”

Bilba opened her mouth to respond as they were distracted by the sound of giggling coming from the room ahead. Bilba shot her a look as unease filled Thorin’s stomach.

They peeked over the top of a barrier and saw that the two younger Dwarves were pouring water into what appeared to be a small lake. After a moment, they quietly slid down onto the floor.

“Do you believe it now?” Bilba whispered.

Thorin found it difficult to deny her now.


End file.
